The Incident
by CosmicPixel
Summary: Old tapes uncovered a piece of this elaborate puzzle. What was discovered was a vague recollection behind the discontinuation of the spring lock suits at one of the ancient locations of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The exact events will remain forever shrouded in mystery; yet this thrilling and gruesome take may just reveal the true identity of two notorious entities: the Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday. The air was dead and silent, thick with the fog that still hung heavy in the skies above Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A sullen face skulks through the doors of the establishment, eyes unblinking and tired as the bodies were carted away. Through the monotone commotion of officials murmuring in the grey, the manager made the necessary calls for when law enforcement clears away . . . this time, the particularly somber services of carpet bleaching.

As dark figures gradually disappear with the day's passing, the horror was assumed a tragic accident, and cleaning crews filed in.

As the terrible red marks were brushed away, sad transparent eyes watched their gruesome progress, noting the suffocating melancholy which stuck in the fog.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours Earlier…

As I parked my bike and chained it to the railing, I could already smell the pizza that was being baked inside. Caked with grease and preservatives, I couldn't understand why kids would push and shove each other just to grab a slice before it was all gone.

7:00 A.M. now, and the night guard has already left Freddy's. Supposedly, he used to hold his head up high, proud of his job, protecting children… but that was all before the incident at Fredbear's. Now, his head hangs low, eyes always teary red and his skin stained in a permanently pallid color. He looks ghostly… haunted almost. I never thought of him.

I went straight to the backstage as always, where I saw Susan. As she put her belongings into her designated locker, she turned and waved with an unusually pleasant smile on her face. At that moment I knew that her date with James had gone nicely the night before. Her and James have been going steady for the past couple months now, starting from little get together at the malt shop, and escalating to little carriage rides in the park, I thought it wouldn't be long before he was going to propose to her. They loved each other very much.

"Hiya Ricky!" She called out to me. She sets the rest of her stuff in her locker and shuts it, steps bouncy as I slowly unclipped my helmet, trying not to laugh at how silly her smile looked. As soon as my helmet was safely in the crook of my arm, she held both my hands and put them on her cheeks. The blood under her skin made her face awfully warm. "Guess who had a swell time with James at the races yesterday?" I humored her.

"The horses?" She playfully punched my arm and turned to grab a hairbrush off the bench.

"You're too much Rick." She giggled as she brushed her short blonde hair, movements so vibrant and full of life. "My honey put a whopping 25 dollahs on Papa Riley, and by gosh, he won it big! My honey's just the luckiest sweetheart isn't he?"

"Yep…" I said nonchalantly, as I've heard her go on about James too many times before to count. I glance at my watch, 7:03, the manager's a bit late again, but because that means I didn't have to listen to his annoying voice for an extra few minutes, I was okay with it. I figured that because our shift was starting in a couple minutes, and that people were already starting to crowd the entertainment area, that we should get started dressing for our shift.

As entertainers for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, we had to wear some mascot suits and stand up on stage, performing for the kids. We usually did skits or whatever, a puppet show occasionally, and sometimes a couple magic tricks. But mostly we sang songs, kinda. The animatronic voice boxes would play the songs, we just moved along to them as if we were singing them. Truth be told, I had a terrible voice.

Third day wearing these suits, and I already feel like I'm gonna hate them. Being a half-animatronic, half-suit thing, the suits are lined with metal and wires, and it gets super-hot when you climb inside. It's almost suffocating, and there are no proper airholes, so you have to smell your own breath for your entire shift; god forbid if you forgot to brush your teeth. After telling the manager I sweat like an animal after getting inside, he made me wear a long sleeved shirt and ski mask to prevent the sweat from dripping onto the spring locks. 'To prevent "liabilities" he says. Well, I'd just made my life a lot more like a living hell.

And it's not the conditions that make the shift terrible; it's the suits themselves. After hearing the employee training tapes, I'm afraid for the worst, even though the manager assured me that he was just trying to be funny when recording the tapes, it still makes one think…

"Uh…Ricky?" Susan caught me staring at her. I had zoned out, but she blushed anyway, and I couldn't help but throw back an indignant look while biting my lip. But I was blushing too, embarrassed that it happened. Luckily, she seemed to forget all of two seconds later and started to set to work. The manager has still not arrived, so they had a little leeway in getting set up.

"So, you want to be Bonnie?" I ask, more of curtesy then of question.

"No, I want to be Freddy, I was Bonnie yesterday." Apparently she didn't see it my way.

"Hey come on, I'm the man, I get to be Freddy." I liked the Freddy suit better, it was bigger than the Bonnie one, and Freddy was the main animatronic, the kids just liked him better.

"You're a year younger than me Rick," Susan says, holding her ground. "And Bonnie's a boy too. Come on; let me be Freddy, his suit's bigger." So she saw the suit thing too. Dang.

"Ok, Ok…" I say, raising my arms in defense. "How's about we flip a coin? Heads you get Bonnie, tails I get Freddy. Deal?" I couldn't keep the smile from my face, and she saw through my ruse.

"Oh no, you're not gonna pull that one on me." She identified the trick, and then I conceded defeat. "Alright, heads I get Freddy, tails you get Freddy. Now do we have a deal?" After pondering the sentence for a couple additional seconds, we shook on it, and I retrieved a nickel from my pocket.

I tried a good deal to keep the smile from tainting my face this time, and she failed to catch it as I readied the coin on my thumb. Nickels, unlike quarters, are uneven on both sides, meaning that more often than not, it was likely to land head side up rather than tails side up. As she inwardly wished for it to land on tails, I had the advantage already.

As the coin was tossed into the air, I caught it, flipped it onto my palm, and revealed the face. I was stunned by what was there, a bold and condescending tails.

"Ha!" She taunted for a split second, and then walked with a self-satisfied swagger toward the Freddy suit. "Must be my lucky day!" I flip it again, and it lands on heads. I flip it again, landing on heads once more. A third time, it lands on heads.

"Yeesh." I mumbled under my breath. "I guess so."

"Come on, don't be a poor sport, follow me." As Susan grabbed her costume, I grabbed mine and sighed, a bitter sensation in my mouth. "Today's gonna bite."


	3. Chapter 3

(A Few Minutes Later…)

After getting on the undergarments for the costumes, we were halfway done getting the suits on before our manager knocked on the backstage door, peering his head in to check on us. The guy was always really nosey, but other than that, he was alright, just annoying is all.

"Uh, hello? Hello! Hey guys, almost done?"

"Yeah man, just getting the heads on…" I replied.

"Okay, yeah, great…" He said. He looked behind him to see the customers crowding, then turned his attention back on us.

"Hurry it up okay guys? Uh… the customers are getting quirky…"

"Yeah, like I said, we're almost done getting the costumes on." I slip into the arm and test it, getting ready to grab the head off the bench.

"Alright, I get the message." The manager says. "And remember to be careful with those new spring suits okay? They're new, very expensive. Don't touch the spring locks, and don't get them wet at all. Got it?"

"Got it." I do my best to keep my voice from sounding as annoyed as I was. Luckily, the head made it easy, as it muffled speech. "Anything else?" I ask sarcastically.

"Uh… yeah." He looked behind him a second time and asked me an odd question.

"How old are you again?"

"Uh…" I respond, the question kind of catching me off guard. "Well, uh, I turn 17 this June." I answer, assuming that birthday's entitle some employee bonus or something. However, I still watch for his reaction, curious as to why he asked the random question in the first place. "Why?"

After flicking a quick grin, the manager waved his hand as if the subject was never discussed. "Oh, nothing…" I don't say anything though, because it looks as if he's about to say something else. "And Susan's already 17, right?"

"Yeah." She answered, he words muffled by the head of the Bonnie suit.

The smile on his face settled. "Ah, just wondering. Boy, you guys are so young… Welp!" He cups his hands together, causing me to jump a bit with the sound. "Best not to be dallying, let's get up on the stage! You guys are the main attraction, so be sure to put on a performance they won't forget. And remember to smile! You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

The way he said it disturbed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Minutes from the Show

Behind the back curtain, it was hard for me to see the kids as they came to the stage. The big Freddy voice played over the loudspeaker, signaling to both the kids and the employees that show was about to start. I looked over to Susan, fully garbed in the big golden-furred Freddy outfit, and sighed. She always got a bit excited going onto the stage. She loved kids, and I knew that would have been a great mother. Because my suit was more restrictive, I always had to do quite a bit more standing around than moving on the stage, but that was alright. Even though I didn't get all the glory, I liked kids too. Why else would I have joined as an employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Parents were a little bit reluctant to bring their kids to the restaurant after Fredbear's, so I wanted to show them that their kids can still have a fun time, despite all that happened before. Call me cheesy, but I strongly believed things could change for this place, even if others didn't think the same way. Looking back on it, I probably should have listened to those others.

"Alright all you boys and girls! Are you ready for the show?" The voice boomed through the restaurant. The cheers of children were clearly audible behind the curtain. And I won't lie, the sound made me smile. The voice spoke again. "Alright, on the count of three, Freddy and Bonnie will come to show you all a swell time! Count down with me kids!"

"1!" Roared the crowd, and Susan got ready for her debut, "2!" I sighed again, the ski mask blocking my moist breath. "3!"

As we walked onto the stage, the little kids went wild. Susan was waving, and I did so as well, copying her. We walked, but a couple steps in, I stopped. Something seemed…off. She continued walking toward the kids, as Freddy's voice box uttered its stereotypical phrases, but I just continued waving, with both my hands then, to give off the illusion that was thinking hard about what made the stage different.

My animatronic's voice box started to speak, and my ears took the onslaught as I had no choice. I forgot earplugs.

"Are you all having fun?!" Followed by an obnoxious cartoony chuckle. "Remember kids, stay behind the show line and eat lots and lots of Pizza! Yeah! Let's party kids!" My movements were animated, as the management told me how I should move when my animatronics voice box was talking, but in my mind, I started to get concerned. It was at this point when I realized what was wrong.

The boundaries, the velvet rope that separated the kids from getting too close to the stage, they weren't there. I noticeably stopped, and looked over to Susan. The turn of her head, quickly turning back to the kids, affirmed it; she noticed the barrier was gone too. Briefly, I thought, maybe it was just a mistake, nothing was going to happen of course, but then again, there was the ever burning question of "What if" replaying like a broken record in my mind. Over, and over, and over…

Before thinking too much about it, and before my boss started to scold me for it, I continued my movements, as to not worry any of the parents or the children. However, because I wasn't the main attraction, no one took notice. For once, I was glad to be on the sidelines.

We continued our performance for another couple of minutes, and by then I had already eased up a bit. The observing parents did a pretty good job of ensuring that none of their children walked onstage, and by the looks of the situation, everything was going well. I started to believe that things were going to be ok.

When the next words came from Freddy's voice box, I listened to see what it was I needed to do next. "Alrighty kids! You're doing great! Now everyone, jump! Jump! Jump!" Our managers had told us not to jump, but to raise our arms up as if telling the kids to jump, and lo and behold, they began to jump, arms in the air, just listening to what the characters said. The stage rattled slightly more than usual, but that was to be expected, as the kids were much closer to the stage without the boundaries. "Higher! Higher! Yelled my voice box. The jumping kids jumped higher and faster, and the stage began to rattle even more. At this point I got very concerned. The stage was shaking hard, and I knew that it was. I began to think the worse, but I looked over to Susan, to see what she was thinking. She did not seem to notice, and continued lifting her arms in the air, prompting the kids to jump. I don't know why, but at that point, I felt panic welling up inside me, and hissed at Susan to get her attention.

"Susan!" For some reason, over the crowd of cheering and stomping kids, she heard me, and looked over into my direction. When I pointed at the floor, she lowered her hands and noticed the shaking themselves, after which she slowly took a couple steps back. Panicking, I followed her lead, and took a couple steps myself. The show was almost over, so it would not be odd if we started to just inconspicuously take a few steps back.

What happened next was unexpected. Usually after the jumps, they would start clapping, then making silly faces, then cheering and the show would end. But, that's not what happened. A new command was added to the voice boxes, one that was unfamiliar to both of them, one that horrified both of them as it was uttered.

"Alright Kiddies! Now, altogether now, one last jump! On Three! One…"

Me and Susan looked at each other shocked and frantic. As she backed away, I froze. Every unimaginable thought raced through my mind, a constant stream of negativity and horrifying images passed through my head, making my heart thump and my throat dry as I gasped for air to keep my racing heartbeat.

"2! Huh Ha Ha!"

Was this actually happening? What will happen? I don't want to know. Why can't I move? Why can't I speak? What's wrong with me? What's going on?!"

"3!"

"STOP!" Me and Susan tried to yell over the crowd, the desperation finally getting to us. It didn't matter if we got fired, we just wanted to be safe. We wanted to live.

Two Minutes from the Show

Behind the back curtain, it was hard for me to see the kids as they came to the stage. The big Freddy voice played over the loudspeaker, signaling to both the kids and the employees that show was about to start. I looked over to Susan, fully garbed in the big golden-furred Freddy outfit, and sighed. She always got a bit excited going onto the stage. She loved kids, and I knew that would have been a great mother. Because my suit was more restrictive, I always had to do quite a bit more standing around than moving on the stage, but that was alright. Even though I didn't get all the glory, I liked kids too. Why else would I have joined as an employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Parents were a little bit reluctant to bring their kids to the restaurant after Fredbear's, so I wanted to show them that their kids can still have a fun time, despite all that happened before. Call me cheesy, but I strongly believed things could change for this place, even if others didn't think the same way. Looking back on it, I probably should have listened to those others.

"Alright all you boys and girls! Are you ready for the show?" The voice boomed through the restaurant. The cheers of children were clearly audible behind the curtain. And I won't lie, the sound made me smile. The voice spoke again. "Alright, on the count of three, Freddy and Bonnie will come to show you all a swell time! Count down with me kids!"

"1!" Roared the crowd, and Susan got ready for her debut, "2!" I sighed again, the ski mask blocking my moist breath. "3!"

As we walked onto the stage, the little kids went wild. Susan was waving, and I did so as well, copying her. We walked, but a couple steps in, I stopped. Something seemed…off. She continued walking toward the kids, as Freddy's voice box uttered its stereotypical phrases, but I just continued waving, with both my hands then, to give off the illusion that was thinking hard about what made the stage different.

My animatronic's voice box started to speak, and my ears took the onslaught as I had no choice. I forgot earplugs.

"Are you all having fun?!" Followed by an obnoxious cartoony chuckle. "Remember kids, stay behind the show line and eat lots and lots of Pizza! Yeah! Let's party kids!" My movements were animated, as the management told me how I should move when my animatronics voice box was talking, but in my mind, I started to get concerned. It was at this point when I realized what was wrong.

The boundaries, the velvet rope that separated the kids from getting too close to the stage, they weren't there. I noticeably stopped, and looked over to Susan. The turn of her head, quickly turning back to the kids, affirmed it; she noticed the barrier was gone too. Briefly, I thought, maybe it was just a mistake, nothing was going to happen of course, but then again, there was the ever burning question of "What if" replaying like a broken record in my mind. Over, and over, and over…

Before thinking too much about it, and before my boss started to scold me for it, I continued my movements, as to not worry any of the parents or the children. However, because I wasn't the main attraction, no one took notice. For once, I was glad to be on the sidelines.

We continued our performance for another couple of minutes, and by then I had already eased up a bit. The observing parents did a pretty good job of ensuring that none of their children walked onstage, and by the looks of the situation, everything was going well. I started to believe that things were going to be ok.

When the next words came from Freddy's voice box, I listened to see what it was I needed to do next. "Alrighty kids! You're doing great! Now everyone, jump! Jump! Jump!" Our managers had told us not to jump, but to raise our arms up as if telling the kids to jump, and lo and behold, they began to jump, arms in the air, just listening to what the characters said. The stage rattled slightly more than usual, but that was to be expected, as the kids were much closer to the stage without the boundaries. "Higher! Higher! Yelled my voice box. The jumping kids jumped higher and faster, and the stage began to rattle even more. At this point I got very concerned. The stage was shaking hard, and I knew that it was. I began to think the worse, but I looked over to Susan, to see what she was thinking. She did not seem to notice, and continued lifting her arms in the air, prompting the kids to jump. I don't know why, but at that point, I felt panic welling up inside me, and hissed at Susan to get her attention.

"Susan!" For some reason, over the crowd of cheering and stomping kids, she heard me, and looked over into my direction. When I pointed at the floor, she lowered her hands and noticed the shaking themselves, after which she slowly took a couple steps back. Panicking, I followed her lead, and took a couple steps myself. The show was almost over, so it would not be odd if we started to just inconspicuously take a few steps back.

What happened next was unexpected. Usually after the jumps, they would start clapping, then making silly faces, then cheering and the show would end. But, that's not what happened. A new command was added to the voice boxes, one that was unfamiliar to both of them, one that horrified both of them as it was uttered.

"Alright Kiddies! Now, altogether now, one last jump! On Three! One…"

Me and Susan looked at each other shocked and frantic. As she backed away, I froze. Every unimaginable thought raced through my mind, a constant stream of negativity and horrifying images passed through my head, making my heart thump and my throat dry as I gasped for air to keep my racing heartbeat.

"2! Huh Ha Ha!"

Was this actually happening? What will happen? I don't want to know. Why can't I move? Why can't I speak? What's wrong with me? What's going on?!"

"3!"

"STOP!" Me and Susan tried to yell over the crowd, the desperation finally getting to us. It didn't matter if we got fired, we just wanted to be safe. We wanted to live.


	5. Chapter 5

But our voices were moot over the fake tones of our animatronic suits. The kids all leapt up into the air and slammed down on the carpeted floors. As the stage took the shock, we braced on instinct as the rickety stage shook violently once. Our costumes began to react, pinging and rattling as we screamed in terror, how could we escape? Little mechanisms broke and snapped, and children backed away scared as we scrambled, our fidgeting bringing us closer to our end.

Some people say that when one is close to death, they can sense it. Well, they've never died.

I guarantee to you, I never thought that that day, would have been the day I died. Bar stuck through my flesh with excruciating precision, screams muffled. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed, but that pain would not subside. It would never subside. Kids and parents ran from the restaurant, crying and screaming as alarms were sounding. None of it came to me. All that existed was the pain.

As bars penetrated my ribcage, crushing my lungs, squeezing my heart, blood poured through my mouth, gurgling sounds accompanying my bloodcurdling screams.

I heard Susan as she cried out, her bones beginning to crunch, the sound repeating over and over, melting together with mine. She began to puke, I didn't register it well enough, but I was sure that it was blood.

My knees buckled and I crouched on the floor, trying to pry that accursed mask from my head, held by a strap and my skull, stuck together with the beams. Metal ripped through my arms, demolishing my muscles, tearing them to shreds as I was alive to experience all of it. I sucked in and out, blood pouring in and out, and in and out. It was at this point when I heard Susan crying for help, begging for someone to come, praying to God that she didn't die then and there. I turned to see her on her knees, trying to rip the spring suit off of her.

"HELP!" bloody coughs, sobbing. "Get it off! Get it o-AAHHH!" I heard the metal bars go through her chest, and then whimpering coughs, and a groan that belonged to a corpse rather than a person. He fell to her chest, breathing, gurgling, then going silent.

Tears and blood made the experience worse, as the spring-locks slipped farther and farther, not giving an inch.

I too prayed, and then I begged. Not for someone to save me, but to end my misery. To spare me this agony. My biggest question still unanswered.

"Kill me…" I whispered, not sure anything came out at all. "Kill me…*cough* You made me…You can kill me…" I was certain as to who I was speaking, angry when he didn't answer. Impatient. I heard it, faint….an answer to a question I have yet to ask.

The question then passed my quivering lips, shaky, a dead noise.

" _Why_ …"

My eyes shut slowly as I took my final tired breath. Then our bodies lied there mutilated. Cold. Lifeless.


	6. The Final Chapter

After…

I attended my funeral. James cried, leaning on the closed casket, gripping the flowers in his hand. I wanted to help, but I was already gone. My picture was beautiful, a flower crown, white dress, plump and happy, I cried again, not that my tears ever amounted to anything. I had it all, I was going to college soon, I was going to get married… I was… I was going to have a child one day. All of that, my life, my happiness, it's all gone. Everything.

Rick still sat at his headstone, across the cemetery, staring into the face of his grieving mother. He leans his hand on her cheek, but she never responded, not to his touch, not to his cries. His little sister was curled up in his mother's arms, as she sang his song, the song she sung to him when he was a baby. All his life, he brushed off that song as his mom just trying to relive the past, he had no idea how much he cherished hearing her sing it now. He cried and cried and cried, no future to be had, his life gone, no more family, no more anything. All he had to look forward to now was despair, and sadness, and the grief that nearly drove him insane.

Our bodies lied there dead under the lights of the show stage. Blood still trickling cautiously onto the carpets.

They carted out bodies away, and we couldn't bear to watch. We didn't know how we watched. We wanted to ascend, but we couldn't. We could tell He wanted us too, but we had to stay, we had no choice. We begged to ascend, but got no answer.

Cleaning crews, more children, new employees, no spring suits, new restaurant, and time went on. It did not take long until every face became blurred. All that was people, they became shapes. Blotches of vision, moving children, the violet uniforms of the employees, every face was invalidated. We soon became part of the place, and no one noticed us. Coming to this conclusion, we realized we were not alone. From the corners, lurking in the shadows, staring at the violet streaks, a small…child… roamed. He was afraid. Susan approached him, and he wasn't afraid of her. I soon came, and he smiled at me, big eyes. We were like him, we were one. We were victims, and we were not alone.

Days, Weeks, Years, Decades… Were we not destined to move on? Forever? Destined to see every horrible thing happen? The purple _… it murdered them_. We couldn't save them, we couldn't help them, and we can't do anything.

No. The boy, he tried. He gave to them the gift, the gift of a life, a life to save them, a life to help them. No more killing, no more of us. We wanted life then.

The suits that killed us, a part of them never left us. Their forms, leaving a gruesome mark on our bodies, left their terrible imprints in our souls. We became them, shadows of ourselves; shadows of the suits that named us "An Incident."

I paced one time, His words never leaving my mind, grinding in my brain, making me…twitch. I cried nonstop, and nothing could ease this sorrow.

…

"Why God, why did this happen?"

 _"_ _I suppose…it was your time."_

…

 **"** **Your time… Your time? Your… time?!"** I slammed my fists, pounding the walls, trying to destroy that godforsaken place.

 **"** **How could it have been my fucking time?! Why?! I didn't fucking want this! Why am I still here?! I had a fucking family, I had a fucking life! And you just let this fucking happen?! I thought you were GOOD! I hate you! I HATE YOU! Why would this happen to me?! Why'd this happen to US? Why!? Why! Why! Why! WHY!?"**

My voice choked out, but I didn't need to breath. Even so, I sobbed and sobbed until I just stared. Susan embraced me, but I didn't care. The children came and I sat down.

And we sang together, all alone.

* * *

...

...

THE END

* * *

Thanks for Reading everyone! To check out more of my Five Nights At Freddy's stuff, check out my blog on Tumblr, with my own Five Nights at Freddy's AU. It's more story oriented than anything else, however, it may not conform to the canon story line.

blog/ultimatehedgehog123fnaf

The cover art was done by me, and if you liked it, be sure to leave a comment, like, or tell your friends! (Ok, you don't have to do the last one, I'm just really proud of this piece, it's the first real gory piece I've ever done.)

I Hope you liked! And even if you didn't, I hope you have a nice day! Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
